This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The major objective of the proposed project is to facilitate the development of faculty and student biomedical research activities with the overall goal of creating a self-sustaining biomedical research program and infrastructure at MSU, independent of INBRE funding. This goal will be accomplished through two complimentary mechanisms. First, faculty and student biomedical research capacity will be enhanced through participation in the state-wide INBRE program of investigator-initiated research projects, student summer workshops, seminars, bioinformatics programs, etc. Second, faculty and student research will be encouraged and supported through the continuation of an MSU INBRE program that supports biomedical research and travel, faculty NIH research grant proposal development, and an INBRE seminar series.